


strawberry kisses

by starryskies (ljubavi)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, Getting Together, Rollerskating Date, haseul is mentioned briefly, just yvesvi being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljubavi/pseuds/starryskies
Summary: The taste of strawberries still lingers on Sooyoung, mixed with something else that is equally sweet and the roller skating rink fades around the both of them. The neon lights and music and chattering of people around them are merely static, white noise in the storybook of Vivi’s life.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> after like a year of telling myself im going to write for loonao3 i finally did it! :D i was planning on writing viseul but somehow i settled on yvesvi and ended up writing *this* instead

The one thing Vivi misses about the rink is how everything is washed in soft pink and purple light, mixed in with slivers of blue. Next to her, Sooyoung is a mix of all those colors, her hair falling into her face as she laces up her skates.

Vivi remembers her own skates, leaning down to slip them on.

“You used to work here, right?” Sooyoung leans in so Vivi can hear her over the newest pop song blaring over the speakers. “Haseul was telling me.”

 _Haseul and Sooyoung were talking about me,_ she thinks to herself _._ Her heartbeat pounds against her chest, no matter how hard she tries to calm down. _They had a conversation about me, and Haseul_ told _her things about me._

Vivi thinks the rink is spinning in circles around her at the thought of them talking about her, but never mind that. Sooyoung is looking at her right now, red lipstick dark against the lights shining down on the both of them and all Vivi can think about is _her_.

Lovesick on their first date. She needs to pull it together. Never mind the fact that she’s been crushing on Sooyoung ever since Haseul introduced the two of them and she was still learning how to fit in.

“Yeah,” She finally says. “It was pretty cool, but I quit when I got tired of being yelled at. You would be surprised to learn how seriously people take roller skating.”

Sooyoung glances over at her, done slipping her skates on. Vivi belatedly remembers hers as well, and starts lacing them back up again.

“Sorry,” She apologizes, “I got distracted.”

Clumsy fingers shake as she wraps the laces together, tugging and twisting in an attempt to catch up. She glances back up at Sooyoung, who’s standing.

“Ready?” Sooyoung asks. Vivi nods, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight of Sooyoung holding out her hand for Vivi to take, smiling. “Haseul also told me you’ve never roller skated.”

“Oh, god,” Vivi blurts out. “Is there anything she didn’t tell you? It’s fine, really. I’m a quick learner.”

Sooyoung laughs, the rink startlingly quiet as the music fades briefly. “I’m sure you are, but let me help anyways. Just in case.”

She winks, so sudden and brief that Vivi thinks the world is tilting dangerously around her again. _She’s perfect_ , she thinks to herself. _And I’m stupid. I can’t even skate._

“Please tell me you know what you’re doing,” Vivi pleads, remembering their conversation “It’ll be embarrassing if we both stumble around out there.”

She stands anyways, trying to discreetly wipe her hands on her jeans before taking Sooyoung’s hand.

“I’ve been a few times before,” Sooyoung answers. “Nothing to be nervous about, I promise. I won’t let you fall.”

“Promise?” Vivi questions, but she already trusts Sooyoung. There’s no reason for her _not_ to trust her, really.

Sooyoung laughs again. “Promise, silly. C’mon.”

Sooyoung moves without any warning, and she’s so graceful it hurts. Vivi tries her best, stumbling a little here and there but it’s not as hard as she thought it would be. She doesn’t look anything like Sooyoung, a picture of grace itself, but she soon realizes that she doesn’t care.

“See?” Sooyoung spins around on the rink so she’s facing Vivi and going backwards. Not too fast though, because they’re still holding hands. “It’s easy. You’re a natural.”

Vivi laughs despite herself. “I’m nowhere near as graceful as you.”

“Not everyone can be me,” Sooyoung teases, and she holds out her other hand for Vivi to take. “It’s easier this way.”

“Uh-huh,” Vivi responds, not really believing it. She knows what Haseul would say if she was here. _She wants you to hold her hand because she likes_ you _, stupid. Don’t read too much into it._

So, fine. She’s tired of reading too far into everything anyways. She accepts Sooyoung’s other hand happily, and suddenly they’re in their own little world, tucked away in their corner of the rink and Vivi couldn’t be happier.

“I was so sure I was going to fall,” Vivi calls over the music that restarted sometime during their careful trek to the rink. “It’s only a matter of time before I do, really.”

Sooyoung changes direction so they avoid running into the barrier, but Vivi catches on a second too late, and suddenly she’s crashing into the wooden floor. She doesn’t remember letting go of Sooyoung, but it must’ve happened at some point in time before she lost her balance.

 _So close,_ she muses, right before the embarrassment floods her body, reminding her that she just lost her balance in the most clumsy way possible in front of the most gorgeous girl she’s ever met.

She can hear Haseul’s voice clearly in her head. _Remember all the times I told you that you should’ve taken advantage of your discount while you worked there? It’s almost like I knew this would happen._

Sooyoung’s face hovers above hers, a bit of a smile on her lips. “I think you might’ve jinxed it.”

“You think?” Vivi jokes half-heartedly. “It couldn’t have been a coincidence that I fell as soon as I said that.”

Sooyoung holds out her hand yet again, and Vivi takes it without any hesitation, letting herself be pulled up with ease. Maybe a little too easily. Vivi tries not to think about that right now.

In all honesty, she’s glad she didn’t wear a skirt or a dress. (She has no clue how Sooyoung does it, how she’s effortlessly gorgeous and the epitome of ease). Vivi is sure that she saved herself some embarrassment there.

“If you fall, you just get up and try again,” Sooyoung tells her. She’s a flash in the dark, checkered skirt twirling as she starts moving, taking Vivi with her. “Besides, it makes for a funny story. The kind you look back on.”

“Yeah.” Vivi tries to keep up, slowly regaining her confidence as they loop around the rink once more. She can’t even tell if anyone noticed her spill earlier. “You’re right. I’m sure Haseul will get a kick out of this particular story.”

“Oh, for sure,” Sooyoung laughs. “But I was thinking about, like, it being the story we both remember. Together.”

Vivi’ s tongue feels like a wad of cotton, blocking any sentences or words from coming out. _We. Together._ Sooyoung’s implying a future, one with more dates and memories and stories they look back on.

“Is this your way of asking me on a follow-up date?” Vivi asks. No hesitation or second-guessing, and the rush of adrenaline that follows reminds her of when she asked Sooyoung to go on a date together.

(She let Sooyoung choose the location, because she’s head over heels for her).

“How did you know?” Sooyoung teases. She glances back at her, and Vivi’s heart flip flops, tumbling around in her chest. 

Vivi tries her best to keep pace with Sooyoung. “The answer’s yes, by the way. In case I wasn’t clear enough.”

—

“How could you not tell me that they have like, the world’s best milkshakes here?” Sooyoung pops the cherry off the top of the whipped cream into her mouth. 

Vivi shrugs sheepishly. “It sort of slipped my mind.” 

(She was too busy thinking about Sooyoung. Surely she can forgive Vivi for having her thoughts elsewhere).

Sooyoung props up her arms on her elbows, resting her hands against her cheeks as she studies Vivi, who pretends to be extremely interested on the half-empty ketchup packet the customers before them left on the table. She makes a note to clean it up when they leave.

“You know,” Sooyoung starts, “I didn’t think you would ever ask me out.”

Vivi blushes at the insinuation that Sooyoung knew about her crush. “In my defense, you’re pretty hard to read.”

“Or you just can’t take a hint.” Cherry red lipstick. Vivi can’t look away, no matter how hard she tries. “I’m not exactly subtle.”

Vivi bites back a smile. _So maybe I’m a bit dense,_ she thinks to herself. _Does it matter in the long run, considering I’m sitting here, with_ her _?_

“No, you’re not,” Vivi finally agrees. “I’m the one who can’t figure anything out.”

Sooyoung. “You can make up for it, if you want.”

“Yeah?” Vivi feels light, like this conversation is getting easier for her. Smoother. “How do I do that?”

“With a kiss?” Sooyoung smiles at her, and Vivi’s insides turn into mush. Completely squashed. Nothing viable left inside of her, just the idea of kissing Sooyoung, who probably tastes like the strawberry milkshake they shared and her lipstick.

The world tilts around her again. “Are you sure it’ll work?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Sooyoung responds, and Vivi thinks there’s something so charming about her, because she forgets everything. She forgets any anxieties or worries or fears she had before they went on this date, and she leans forward, cupping Sooyoung’s face with her hands.

She was right. The taste of strawberries still lingers on Sooyoung, mixed with something else that is equally sweet and the roller skating rink fades around the both of them. The neon lights and music and chattering of people around them are merely static, white noise in the storybook of Vivi’s life.

Vivi is the first to pull away, and she’s never seen Sooyoung flushed before. Not like this.

“You, uh, have a little something,” Vivi points towards Sooyoung’s chin, where some of her lipstick smudged.

“Oh,” Sooyoung says, reaching to wipe it off. Vivi smiles reassuringly at her.

When she misses, Vivi reaches out to do it for her. “There. I got it.”

Sooyoung smiles, and Vivi feels it again. The flip flop of her heart dancing around in her rib cage. It both thrills and scares her, the effect Sooyoung has on her. It’s nothing like she’s ever experienced.

—

She stands with Sooyoung outside of her apartment building, the city lights blinking in the distance as they wait on the steps. Vivi thinks it’s safe to assume neither one of them want to leave.

Sooyoung reaches out to grab the edges of Vivi’s jacket, pulling her closer. “Tonight was fun.”

Vivi is dizzy on Sooyoung’s touch, but she somehow manages to string together a coherent response. “It was. Maybe we should do it again, sometime. If you want to.”

“Maybe?” Sooyoung teases. “Still having difficulties reading me? I thought we were well past that.”

They’re too close. Way too close. Vivi can’t help it when she leans closer, dragged in by the unspoken promise of another kiss. They’ve only shared one, and she’s already aching for more.

(What is wrong with her? What is it about Sooyoung that makes her want to throw caution to the wind and just _go_ for it? None of her other first dates have ever felt like this before).

“You’re so funny,” Sooyoung murmurs. “Too shy to confirm a second date but bold enough to ask for a kiss.”

“What can I say?” Vivi tries to hold back a smile, teasing her. “I know what I want.”

Sooyoung kisses her right then instead of responding, breaking the tension between them. It’s only a second before Sooyoung has her hands tangled in Vivi’s hair, trying to pull her closer despite how they’re pressed up against each other. 

Vivi brings herself to her tippy-toes without hesitating, slipping her hands around Sooyoung’s neck, letting herself be swept up into the kiss.

 _Is this how it’s supposed to be? Magical?_ Vivi can’t help but think that, yes, this is exactly how she’s supposed to feel.

This time, Sooyoung is the first to pull away. “Goodnight, Vivi.”

Vivi bids her goodnight with the taste of strawberries on her lips and the lingering promise of another date, sometime in the near future, as she walks back to her car.

She opens her car door, just in time to see Sooyoung wave to her from her steps, before she’s slipping into the building.

There’s no reason to hold back her smile now. She lets a wave of happiness wash over her, thinking about how the night went much better than expected.

Not even a few seconds later, her phone buzzes with a message from Haseul.

_Tell me everything._


End file.
